


Majolish Models

by ExtremelyTired13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyTired13/pseuds/ExtremelyTired13
Summary: Pacts leave marks on the body once they're made.MC and Solomon asked by Majolish to model as the first humans to be in their new line.==Nothing actually here, just posting cause I'm too lazy to put it somewhere else
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Kudos: 19





	Majolish Models

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "delicate" by 'nothingbutregret' and "Temptation" by 'witchypixels'

"You want us to what?"

You and Solomon were walking to the Purgatory Dorm for a study session when both of you were approached by what was, undeniably, a Majolish worker.


End file.
